The primary function of the Peripheral Stem Cell Core Laboratory will be to act as the conduit for the processing of reconstituting hematopoietic stem cells, isolated, purified and/or expanded from either human bone marrow, peripheral or placental blood. This central core laboratory will ensure the quality control of all stem cell materials distributed to other laboratories for research purposes, adherence to all current and future regulatory requirements and cost control for all projects, by bulk central purchasing agreements and by the efficient and integrated utilization of supplies. The Peripheral Stem Cell Core Laboratory (SCL) will have two interactive compounds, i) the Apheresis Unit to collect peripheral blood stem cells (PBSC) from normal donors and patients and ii) the Peripheral Stem Cell Research Laboratory. Apheresis services include the collection of peripheral blood stem cells from patients, the collection of allogeneic single donor platelets and peripheral blood stem cells for research purposes from normal volunteer donors. Services to be provided in the Peripheral Stem Cell Research Laboratory, include: i) Isolation, purification and ex-vivo expansion of stem cell populations from marrow, peripheral and placental blood, ii) Analysis of stem cell populations by flow cytometry and immunohistochemistry, iii) Cryopreservation and storage of stem cell populations for research use, iv) Disbursement of purified, expanded and/or cryopreserved stem cell populations for research purposes and v) Development and implementation of clinical protocols for gene transfer into hematopoietic stem cell populations.